There are currently many devices and methods used for preparing and packaging soft-drink beverages for distribution, sale, and consumption. Two of the most common devices include the “pop-top” can and the plastic or glass bottle with a removable, resealable twist-off cap. The pop-top can is designed for immediate consumption, or transfer to another vessel, as the standard pop-top cannot be resealed. Beverages contained within plastic or glass bottles with a removable, resealable twist-off cap can be consumed over longer periods of time, because the twist-off cap can be resealed to slow the contents from spoilage due to external atmospheric exposure and/or other causes.
Presently, the soft-drink beverage containers that are distributed for sale and consumption are available in a number of different volumes. Typically, in the United States, pop-top cans are sold in 12 fluid ounce volumes. In other parts of the world, pop-top cans are usually sold in 355 milliliter volumes, which is roughly the metric equivalent of the volume of the U.S. pop-top can. New sizes and shapes of the pop-top can have recently come to market. Plastic bottles with a removable resealable twist-off cap are generally offered in a wide variety of sizes, which include 20 fluid ounces, one-liter, and two-liter volumes. This is due, at least in part, to the resealable nature of the twist-off cap. Glass bottles come in a variety of sizes from single serve juice bottles to family size, both with resealable caps.
Consumers prefer many soft-drinks to be cooled prior to consuming them. In fact, many consumers will not drink some soft-drinks unless they are cooled because they do not like the taste of the warm beverage. Generally, in order to cool a soft-drink, as sold in one of the currently available beverage containers on the market, it must be placed into a cool or cold environment, such as a refrigerator or freezer, packed in ice, or a combination of ice and water, for a period of time, or the soft drink must be poured into a second container and mixed with ice or some other cooling agent.